One Night
by Kagamichin
Summary: A crowded pub, a hot guy and amazing sex was what Kise got that night. / KagaKi


**Title:** One Night

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing**: KagaKi

**Genre**: Smut, PWP, Yaoi

**Summary**: A crowded pub, a hot guy and amazing sex was what Kise got that night.

**Warning**: 100% PWP (I think it's well emphasized now)

**A/N:** For my sweet Namicchi! Your KagaKi, all for you.

A special thanks for my lovely koneko Taiga for revising it.

* * *

**One night**

The pub was crowded, the atmosphere in there was too hot and suffocating for the new comers, but this wasn't bothering even a bit for the ones on the dance floor where a tall, slender but well-built blond was bouncing his hips and moving his body following the sound of the loud and rhythmically beat of some popular electronic music. His hands were traveling on his body, his eyelids were closed but from time to time the intense and magnetic hazel irises were shown and locked on somebody in the crowd. It was obvious that he knew that all the attention was being drawn on him. He knew that he could have any of these people there with just a wink. However, that night he wasn't seeing anybody interesting.

The song changed, the beat wasn't that different from the other but even sohe continued to dance, though when he stepped a bit backwardhe bumped and stepped on the foot of someone. Immediately he turned around to face whoever he had accidently hit and would apologize but his words hadn't been lost in the deepest part of his brain. In front of him, with a sly and joyful but yet provocative smile was a tall and well-built man with red hair and bright reddish eyes which were focused on the blond.

_Finally someone that is worth it_.

The blond smiled and in a sensual swing he closed the distance between them, letting their bodies touch while his mouth reached the other's ear. He spoke in a loud and audible voice, "Sorry for stepping on you. I'm Kise. Wanna dance?"

It was said in a direct and completely confident tone. Kise wouldn't let that opportunity escape from his hands without giving a try.

The man in front of the blond held him firmly by the waist andwith a swinging movement connected their crotches together. Red and hazel were locked again for a minute and a smirk on the tempting lipswas all the confirmation that the blond got. As an extra, the redhead approached his lips to Kise's ear, biting the shell and sliding his tongue all over it,just after thathe spoke in a deep and sensual tone, "I'm Kagami Taiga".

**xxx**

Keys, accessories, shoes, clothes, everything that they had on their bodies and that may be blocking or troubling the avid contact of their hands on every inch of skin had been thrown away the moment that both male entered Kise's apartment. They were still in the entry but their avid mouths and hasty hands were demanding much more attention and all the contact seemed to be more interesting than their thoughts to reach the bedroom.

Kise got pressed against the closest wall. Both moaned into the desperate kiss, where tongues and teeth were battling for taking their place in each other's mouth. Kise's pants were almost on his knees as well his underwear, in a quick and clumsy way he got rid of them and immediately one of his legs wrapped around the other's hip, pulling them even closer and rubbing their groins.

Kagami's clothes were already off of his body, the blond made sure to take them off the first opportunity that he friction between their bodies was growing at every second passed, the heat that once was fairly acceptable now had increased and a tiny layer of sweat was covering their bodies. Kagami's hands didn't waste any more time and with a skilled movement he took Kise's legs up, rubbing the tip of his hot and hard member on the small and pinkish spot between the other's buttocks.

The blond moaned and biting the other's lower lip he spoke in abreathlessly voice, "Got condom— Nnn in my pockets..."

The redhead let the other's legs reach the floor and started to search in the said pockets of the pants right beside them in the floor,when he foundthe small package the blond took it from his hands and with a lewd smile he opened it with his teeth, lowering his body to face the other's erection. Kise's eyes didn't flinch even a bit, staring at the beautiful and lustful red eyes above which were devouring Kise's body. The blond slid the lubricated material all over the length slowly, stroking it enough to hear a muffled stood up in a suggestive movement letting his hands travel by Kagami's thighs, well-built abdomen, chest, arms and shoulders,finally grabbing the short hairand caressing the nape, pulling him to another intense kiss.

Kise's legs were immediately lifted up by strong and big hands, which held tightly the soft skin of the inner thighs. The blond didn't wait and the very next second he locked them on the redhead's hip. Kise stopped the kiss and even breathlessly, he took two of his own fingers in his mouth sucking them while his hazel eyes were focused in every detail of the other's face.

Kise needed to admit, he had won the lottery this guy pinning him up on the wall was more than he had expected, much more than he had thought that he could get that night.

"You are a fuckin' teaser, Blond"

The husky voice came almost inaudible.

Kise withdrew his fingers of his mouth as if they were a lollipop and a predatory smile was drawn in the swollen pink lips.

"It's Kise for you, _Tiger_"

A giggle was heard and a smirk was now molded in that lips. The magnetic and feral reddish eyes were locked on Kise's.

"Prepare yourself, _Kise_" he emphasized the other's name with a so heavy and pleasurable tone that the said man moaned. Without any further waiting Kise did what he was told, he lowered his fingers until he had reached his own tight entrance, inserting two digits slowly and as deep as he he got a bit more comfortable with the strange sensation, he started scissoring them.

Kise's eyes were closed and lips parted enjoying all the slightly pleasure that he was providing to himself. The low moans were filling their ears and the blond had known for sure that Kagami was enjoying all the show that he was giving to , when he opened again his eyes he felt that blurred and lustful eyes on him and he knew that the teasing part had ended in the next second, when a hand grabbed his own and with one strong pull his fingers were out of his entrance. Kise growled due to the lost of his pleasurable , the blond didn't have to wait longer, soon enough he was being filled again but this time with Kagami's heated and hard flesh. The redhead pushed himself all the way in with slow swings letting the other adjust to him and just when every inch of his throbbing member was been so well sucked in by that hot and tight place he started to move. One short and deep thrust at first made Kise threw his head backwards, hitting the wall.

Kagami chuckled and approached his mouth to the other's ear, licking the shell and sliding it to the blond's neck, biting and sucking the skin.

"Easy, pretty boy"

Kise would retort, but a stronger and well-angled thrust prevented him to verbalize any other thing than a loud moan. Kise's hands took the red hair from Kagami's nape pulling his head closer to his neck. Kagami smirked, starting to suck and bite again all the way between Kise's neck and shoulder while rhythmically moving his hips.

The sound of moans had filled all the apartment and Kise was sure that even in the corridor they could be heard, but he didn't care. He didn't give a damn if the neighbors would hear all the insanity and profanity that his mouth was throwing out loud and pleasing both Kagami and him. He didn't dare to stop to think about trivial things like that in a so unique and vicious moment. Kagami's husky and deep voice almost moaning about how tight, velvety and hot the blond's ass was sucking him in was driving Kise crazy, completely insane.

The redhead's thrusts had increased, Kagami was pressing Kise more against the wall and the closer he was to reach his apex, the grip of Kagami's hands on Kise's thigh and grip Kise had on Kagami's hair got tighter. Their movements were already desperate, both weren't thinking properly anymore. The hot and intense wave that was passing through their bodies was taking their conscience away. One of the blond's hands slide between the two bodies to take his own neglected length, stroking it frantically.

"Ahhn—T-taiga!" Kise tried to say between all the pleasure, "I'm— I'll... Gaaah—"

Kise's legs tighten even more around Kagami's hip pulling him closer and his body shivered before his seed was released dirtying both abdomens. Kise's body weigh had to been supported by Kagami, because Kise's legs weren't wrapped around him anymore. Although, it wasn't a big deal to the redhead, who took the blond's legs, opening them wide so he had more space and he continued his movements to reach his own orgasm few minutes later.

For a minute Kagami's forehead was resting on Kise's shoulder, while the blond's head was lying on the wall. They were trying to synchronize their own breathand calm down their heartbeats. When both bodies had calmed, Kagami slid out of the other and let the legs reach the ground. Slowly, the redhead started to put himself together, taking off the used condom he knotted it and threw it in the ground, next to Kise's foot. He got dressed up quickly and soon he had taken all his belongings,he opened the door and giving a quick lookat the blond followed by a smirk in the tempting lips Kagami Taiga pass through the door and closed it, getting out of Kise's view.

The blond smiled to the now closed door, his eyes diverted to see all the mess in the floor and also all over his body. The smile turned into a chuckle and it turned into a loud laugh.

"I'll be looking for you next time too, Taiga."


End file.
